Perfection is Over Rated
by Neurotic
Summary: Urd is tired and can't find any Sake, but then again there is always Skuld to help her...i finally got Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Perfection is Over Rated  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ah My Goddess! Or any of it's owners, or any peeps involved with it.   
A/N : I'm a new AMG fan so excuse me if I screw up on some names and stuff.... I'm presuming that Urd needs Alcohol to revitalize and Skuld needs ice cream...  
  
Urd was up, it was late. Very late, and she was very tired. She fumbled into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. "What?! No Sake?! Who drank all the Sake?" Urd scratched her head tiredly... "oh yeah, I did." Urd fell into Skuld's room. Skuld, who was busy eating her daily cups of ice cream. "What Urd? I'm trying to get some rest here." Urd nodded... "So am I. Drive me to the bar?" Urd clutched on to Skuld's computer. "Come on..."   
  
"I can't drive Urd! Why can't you go down your self, or go with Belldandy?" Urd tripped and fell into the vat of strawberry ice cream. "That's why I can't drive. And Belldandy's out with Keichi. You know, that anniversary trip?" Skuld let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine... let's go." As Skuld grabbed the motorcycle keys she realized something. "Wait. Why can't you just fly over?"   
  
A tiny tear rolled down Urd's head. "Um... it was suspended." Urd braced herself for another insult from Skuld. "What did you do this time?! Kill a man?" Urd shook her head, "No, I turned one into a toad. He was getting even touchier with the hands than I would..."   
  
Skuld just pulled Urd onto the motorcycle and put the key in. "Um... Urd.... How do you drive?"  
  
A/N: I know this is excruciatingly short.. but I just wanted to get it up first... please r&r!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah! My Goddess, or any of its characters, or any companies or anyone involved.

A/N: Sorry for not getting anything up for so long… but here I go…. And it's funny that some one's review was basically.. well almost exactly what I was going to write… ! Well anyway…

Skuld dragged Urd all the way towards the motorcycle and crammed a helmet over her platinum hair not so gently, she made sure it wasn't too gently. "So…um, how do we start?" Urd pointed towards the key and said, "You stick that, in there, then you lean and steer…and then me drink…" 

Shrugging, Skuld began to think about why she didn't use magic, or just fly. Something in the back of her head nagged, "Cause you're too weak to transport both you and Urd…" "Shut up!" Skuld muttered. The key went into the ignition and Skuld stepped on the pedal. It actually wasn't too bad, she had started to like the feel. The wind racing through her hair, and she was at control of everything. She felt great until…

*~*~*

"Keichi?" Belldandy asked tugging at Keichi's shirt." Keichi turned away from the ring toss booth, "I know Bell that I haven't won you a prize yet, and that…" Belldandy sighed, exasperatedly. "No Kei, something's wrong. I can feel it." Keichi, who was actually starting to enjoy the amusement park said, "Are you sure?" As if Belldandy was never sure… "Yes Kei… Something just feels… wrong… as if something like a… I don't know? Something terrible. A crash?"

*~*~*

__

CRASH!!!! From a distance something could be seen skidding across the road." Oh my Kami-Sama!!! Urd! Do something!!!" 

A/N: I'm not exactly going to put up a lot at a time… but I'll be trying… So it's not exactly stellar. But they say that practice makes perfect! Which means there'll be a lot of practice… Well what could that mysterious object be? Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah My Goddess, or anything involved

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah My Goddess, or anything involved

The motorcycle was lying horizontally on the asphalt, dented, bruised, and generally in a way Keichi wouldn't be happy about. Skuld ran her hand through her hair. "Damn it! This should be easy to fix though…" Skuld turned her head suddenly when she felt something tugging at her robe. "What?!" 

" Fix it later. Sake now. No Sake here, let's go find Sake…" whined an almost drooling Urd. Skuld stamped her foot impatiently. The bar was too far away to walk. Things always turned out perfectly didn't they? In times like this there was only one thing to do. She plopped down and began to pout. Urd stretched out and leaned against what used to be a motorcycle. 

HONK HONK! "Hello ladies. Need a tow?" Skuld perked up. "Can you tow us to the nearest bar?" She asked, jumping up. 

The overweight, slightly balding driver scratched himself for a second. "Well it's gonna cost you eh?" Skuld tried her best to look pleading. "I'm sorry we don't have much cash…" The driver rolled his eyes, " Well how much you got? I'm not operating this operation on nothing." At this point Urd stood up, lifted up her shirt in the direction of the driver.

"GET IN!." said the driver. Urd smirked, or at least she tried to. Arm across Skuld's shoulder, they hobbled onto the truck, as the driver hitched the motorcycle to the back of the truck.

*~*~*

"But crashes happen everyday Bell."

"But I know this one is special… I can't put my finger on it… URD!" Belldandy exclaimed. "We have to go find them."

"But honey, Urd gets into trouble all the time!"

"Kei, this involves your motorcycle."

"Belldandy! What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

A/N: My attempts at being at least somewhat amusing…probably not going too well… but I'm trying!

*~*~*

The bar was packed. Skuld was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Urd… one of those desperate single people are starring at me funny…" Urd sighed after she took another gulp of her drink. 

"Relax. Here have a drink…"

Skuld shrugged and took a gulp. "Not bad."

****

10 Bottles later…

"You are so beau-ti-fullllllllllllllllll."

"TO ME-E-E-E-E-EEEEEEE!"

Finished Urd off key. She and Skuld had discovered a karaoke machine, and after perhaps one too many drinks had started their duets. The pair collapsed onto the bar. "Urd. How are we gonna pay for all of the drinks?" Skuld slurred.

"No problem sis… I'll sleep with the bartender." 

"Oh. Okay."

*~*~*

"Are you sure this is the right bar Bell?"

"Well this is the bar that tow truck driver said he brought them to."

Belldandy opened the door slowly.

"What do you mean that we've had too many drinks?!" yelled Urd as she held the bartender by his collar.

"Urd!"

Two voices chorused, "Belldandy?!"

"Urd! Put that man down right now! Skuld come here! I'm sorry bartender. We don't have any money so we can't pay you right now. Could anybody give us a lift home?"

All the men nodded their heads dumbly and followed as Belldandy stepped outside the bar.

"So what if she's perfect, and everyone loves her and does whatever she wants." Snorted Skuld.

"Yeah. Perfection is overrated anyway." Answered Skuld as they followed Belldandy and the line of men outside.

The End

A/N: Okay, that didn't exactly comply with the title but I tried! So R&R!


End file.
